


Costume Party

by An_Insecure_Writer



Series: General Reader-insert One Shots! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ball, Costumes, Cute, Cute Kids, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Graduation, High School, Music, Party, Reader is kinda rich, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Star-Lord - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is graduating! Yayy! Today is the massive party that ends school and the students can party before doing the exams. There's a theme, and you have to dress up. John is Reader's boyfriend, and they are having alot of fun. In the evening there will be a ball, black tie. Just a fun, fluffy fic that was stuck in my head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Another fic today :) I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, but finally posting it. So, this is legit what happens at my school. It's for all the graduate students, and they have this massive party they wear costumes and all hell breaks lose. It's hilarious. And I got inspired; this is the end product!  
> Hope y'all enjoy :)
> 
> Take care of yourselves, much love, Sam <3
> 
> p.s. Sorry if there are any errors in the school system, I live in the Netherlands and it's very different. I tried my best to do it correctly but sorry if there are still some faults.

“He’s upstairs, you can go right up.” Harry told you as you gave her a hug. “Thanks!” she smiled at you before you trudged upstairs. “Johnny boy? Where are you?” you called out while moving up the stairs. “Bedroom!” you walked over to his room and knocked on his door. “Come in.” you slowly pushed open the door and smiled at the sight. There stood your boyfriend John Watson. He had his back to you, putting on his costume. “Hello, love.” You said and he turned around. His army-button up still open. “Hey (y/n)!” you smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Are you excited?” you asked, barely containing your own excitement. “Of course! I’m almost going to graduate, no school today, and my pretty girlfriend looks perfect. As always.” You blushed slightly and smiled up at him. “Well you’re looking pretty handsome yourself.” He walked over to you and placed a soft kiss your lips.

Yesterday was your last real day of school. You were in your last year of High School and today was a massive party. Everyone who would have their exams this year, was class-free, dressed up and let loose. The students in the classes below you had about 2 classes, then you would interrupt the lesson and they were free. First there was a breakfast for every graduate student. John finally finished putting his shirt on and you combed his hair neatly in place. “You look really good.” You said again and he smiled, “You too love.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek and patted the fabric of your Star-Lord outfit. It looked really realistic. The coat was almost identical, you had styled and spray-painted your hair in the same way as Peter Quill. The rest of the pieces were close to the original too and you were really proud of it.

“You are a great Star-Lord.” John said before placing a kiss to your nose. You smile grew wider and grabbed you gripped your water guns strapped to your legs. They were painted to look like Peter’s own guns. “Let’s go, huh?” John said opening the door and let you out first. Soon, the two of you were out on the street and linked your hands, ready to go to school.

About 15 minutes you stepped on the school terrain. Everything was decorated with balloons, banners and much more. A bouncing parkour was set up on the field next to the building and other games were placed there too. You grinned at John who smiled at the scene in front of him. The younger students stared at the two of you, smiling, talking about your costume and characters. The theme of this year was; ‘(Super) heroes’. A few supermen, spidermen, and Wonder Womans crossed your path as you walked inside the school. “Hello Steve!” you greeted your favourite janitor and he smiled up at you. “Wow! (y/n), John! You look amazing!” a soft blush appeared on you cheeks and you thanked him before spotting your best friend. “Oh my God, Ace! You look so good!” she walked over to you and laughed at your statement. “Thanks (y/n), you look great as well!” you smiled as John came up behind you.

“Where’s your man, Ace?” At that moment her boyfriend, Tom, walked towards your group. A green cape swished behind him, being a fabulous Loki. As he came close enough he spoke up, “Loki isn’t a villain okay?!” all of you laughed and he turned to your friend. “Hello my beautiful Black Widow.” He said and you grinned at the two. “Let’s leave the lovebirds alone, hmm?” the four of you laughed and turned to go to the cafeteria for the breakfast. The tables were already set up in long rows, much like Hogwarts. Most of the tables were already filled and the four of you sat down on the end of a row. John sat beside you, placing a kiss to you cheek. Looking around you, you saw all the different costumes. 

Everything was there, but you were glad you were the only Star-Lord. The principal greeted you all, giving a short speech about the day. After that all of you dug in and talked about the future. You were planning on moving out of your parent’s house and rent a small apartment near your new school. Plus, John would move in too. The two of you had been friends since you were just 6 years old. the two of you were inseparable, doing everything together. Even the year you two failed and had to do over again. When you were 16 the friendship turned into a relationship, as the two of you suddenly kissed and confessed having a crush on each other for a long time. Being 18, almost 19 now, you’re parents had agreed. You were super excited and John couldn’t be happier too. The two of you had found a suitable apartment, not too expensive, near the school and the shops. 

Soon the one and a half hours were over and everybody was let loose. You grabbed John’s hand an jogged down the hallway in John’s other hand he held a party popper. Spotting a bigger class of students of year 9. The thirteen year olds were busy paying attention to the history class. You smiled mischievously at John and he winked at you. Pushing open the door you grabbed your own water guns. John fired the party popper and everybody stared at the two of you. “Listen up you punks! You may know me as Star-Lord and this is my medic Dr. Watson. I hereby declare this lesson unimportant and you are free to go! Byeee!!” you yelled before John stepped forward. “And that’s an order!” you smiled and ran out of the class giggling along the way. You pressed a quick peck on John’s lips and smiled up at him. “Giving out orders now huh?” John wiggled his eyebrows and you snorted. “Ready for another round?” you asked and he nodded vigorously. 

15 minutes later and the school was empty. Some students had gone straight home but a good amount was enjoying themselves at the court. There were long queues in front of the chips, candyfloss and popcorn stands. Luckily since it was your day the graduate students had a privilege. John tugged you towards the candyfloss stand. He ordered a big one and walked back to you. Tearing a piece off, he offered it to you. you wrapped your lips around the super sweet candy. He raised an eyebrow and you snorted slightly as he gulped. You walked over the terrain, take pictures and you smiled to yourself. John kissed the side of your head, “See? Everything is working out perfectly.” 

You nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. You were just aiming for some kids with your water guns as the photographer turned towards you. “Come on lovebirds! A picture for the memory?” you smiled and posed with John, very badass looking. The rest of the day you played games with John, danced and had a good time. The crowd died down until there were only a few left around 3 am. Probably adding the final touches to their outfit for tonight. Because tonight you had the gala, black with a touch of gold. Of course you would be going with John. Like a real gentleman he would come pick you up, wearing a suit. 

“(y/n), love?” John spoke up wrapping his arm around your waist. You hummed and turned towards him. “Shall we go home? Not much to happen here anymore.” You nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Sounds good.” He smiled and took your hand into his. the two of you walked back home in a comfortable silence. John delivered you at your doorstep, “I’ll pick you up at eight. Yeah?” you nodded, “I love you.” he stepped closer to you, taking your hands into his. “I love you too.” He kissed you softly, making you melt into the kiss. As you both pulled back for air he stared into your eyes. “See you soon my Star-Lord.” You blushed slightly, “Till eight, soldier boy.” He pecked your lips another time before he slowly let go of your hands, turning to his house three doors down. “Bye.” You grinned goofily, “Bye.” He chuckled. Giving each other one last glance you opened the door and stepped inside. 

Stripping your boots and jacket off, you trudged upstairs to take a shower. You slipped out of the rest of your clothing and were glad that your parents and little brother were out of the house. You put your phone on full volume and pressed play on your Dire Straits playlist. Stepping under the hot water you felt yourself relax some more. Singing along to the music, the dye washed out of your hair and the slight stubble you had painted on was scrubbed away. You used your favourite soap which smelled fruity and sweet, John’s favourite. Soon enough you were done and you dried yourself quickly. Walking into your bedroom, you plugged your phone back into its speaker.

You slipped on your underwear and put on your dressing gown for now. If you would wear your outfit now, you were sure it would get ruined. Plus, you still had to pick up your 3 year old brother from the crèche and feed him. Your parents both had to work late, but were home before the gala began. Brushing your hair you let it dry on its own. It was almost 4 am and you put on some comfortable jeans, a tank top and a hoodie. Grabbing your phone and earplugs you jogged downstairs, stepping into your shoes and dashed out of the door. Of course after gabbing your keys. You listened to you music as you walked towards the crèche. You love your little brother, Chris. It was a happy, wondering, cute, little guy. He was always nice to people, most of the time reading or colouring. You read to him almost every night and he would fall asleep tucked in your arms. Also when John was over, which was almost always, they would play together. Reading, playing with his toys, it was adorable. Smiling at all the memories a more sad thought passed by. You wouldn’t see him that often when you were going away for college. But, you quickly pushed it to the back of your head as you stepped inside the building. 

You walked over to the room he was in and knocked on the door. “Oh! Hello (y/n), picking up Chris?” the teacher said and walked over to you. You smiled and nodded, “Yeah, parents are working late again.” She smiled at you and Chris came from his hiding spot, and ran over to you smiling widely. “(y/n)!” he said giggling along the way. You grinned and kneeled to pull him into a massive hug.

“Hey Chris!” he giggled and wrapped his arms around your neck. “I made a drawing for you and Jawn!” he said in triumph, making you snort and John’s name before gasping. “Really?” he nodded eagerly before wriggling out of your grip. You set him down and he ran off to get his drawing. He jumped back to you and you smiled. The picture showed you and John in your costumes of today. Chris had seen it before when you and John had tested them. “Wow! It’s beautiful! I bet John will love it!” Chris giggled and you stood up again. “Shall we go home?” you asked him and he nodded. “Say goodbye to miss. Tyler, Chris!” he turned back to his teacher and waved. “Bye Miss!” you said your goodbye too and helped Chris into his coat. You placed the drawing into his Avenger backpack and took his hand. “Come on Chrissie!” he wrapped his little hand around yours and you both started walking home. 

“What do you want for dinner?” you asked, as you turned to put Chris in his highchair. His answer was interrupted by the doorbell and you frowned. Chris looked at you with his mouth hanging open as you walked towards the door. You opened it and was met with a very distressed looking John. “John! What are you doing here.” He looked up at you, frown on his face. “My parents were fighting again. Harry went to Clara and I was kinda left with them. Sorry.” You shook your head. “No, don’t worry! Come in, Chris and I were just debating on what to eat.” Chris smiled and nodded at that. John’s frown disappeared and he smiled at the little boy. “Is that so? And what is it going to be?” he said, taking over Chris from you as you shut the door. “Pancakes!” Chris yelled and you shook your head laughing. “Pancakes it is then! Oh Chris? Why don’t you show John your drawing?’ Chris nodded and John set him down, using the time to kiss you. “Sorry again to barge in like that.” You shook your head. “Anytime love, you know I don’t mind.” You cupped his cheek and stroke his cheekbone with your thumb. He smiled and leaned into the touch. “I love you.” he said softly, “I love you too.” You placed a kiss on his lips and he sighed. At that moment Chris stepped back into the room and you and John parted with another peck. Chris smiled up at the two of you waving his drawing around. 

As you started dinner, John and Chris were seated at the kitchen table colouring together. You watched the two boys and smiled at the sight. One day, you would watch the same scene. The only difference would be that both you and John are older and it was your own child. Of course, not until you at least had finished college. Snapping yourself out of your daydream, you flipped the pancake over. “Where are your parents love?” John spoke up, raising his head towards you. “Work, you know the usual. Business meeting, conferences calls over the whole world. Boring stuff.” John chuckled and turned his attention back to Chris. 

Your parents had their own , very successful business. Which means that they were gone more than you liked. To be honest, you hoped that they would be back home in time tonight. You baked a big stack of pancakes and set it on the table, John filled three glasses with water as you laid the table. Soon the three of you were eating and talking. Chris told about his day at the crèche and you and John reacted to different things he said. When the plate of pancakes was empty, you placed everything in the dishwasher. “What day is it?” you asked an Chris clapped his hands. “Friday!” you smiled and took out a carton of ice-cream. “Ice-cream day!” you said and John smiled at your interaction with Chris. You took out three bowls and filled them with the desert.

When the three of you were all finished, you put the dishes away and looked at Chris. Chocolate and ice-cream everywhere. “ You little ice-cream monster!” you squealed and tickled his sides. “You, need a bath.” You said booping his nose. Chris giggled as you helped him out of his chair. “Go upstairs, no touching anything, straight to the bathroom.” Chris nodded and bounded upstairs. You chuckled, shaking your head at the little boy. “Precious isn’t he?” John spoke up kissing your temple. You nodded and hugged him slightly. “I’m going to miss him so much.” You sighed and turned to face John. He smiled softly and cupped your face. “I know love, me too. But we’ll visit him very often!” you smiled and nodded. John smiled back at you, kissing you softly. As you both fell more into the kiss, as a small voice from upstairs called out. “(y/n)? Jawn?” you smiled into the kiss and pulled back. “Duty calls.” John pressed a kiss to your forehead and led you away. You climbed upstairs and there stood Chris in the bathroom. 

You walked over to him and he smiled softly. “There you are!” he giggled as you tickled him. “John! Be a dear and grab a towel and clean clothes?” he bowed down to place a kiss to your head, “Of course, love.” You started peeling away the sticky clothes off Chris and started the bath. As John came back he placed the clothes on the drawer and you put a massive amount of soap into the tub. Checking if the water wasn’t too hot, you helped Chris in it. While Chris was playing with his toys John helped making more interesting, you washed Chris’ hair and the ice-cream from his face. Chris splashed his hands in the water, making it hit you and John. You giggled and John chuckled as Chris burst out in loud giggles. 

As the water started to cool you helped Chris out and into his pyjamas. A quick glance at the clock to confirm that it was his bedtime. “Bedtime story?” Chris asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Of course love.” You carried him towards his bedroom, kissing his damp hair. John followed closely behind. Entering Chris’s room you placed him on the bed as John tucked him in. “Which one?” you asked him, walking to his bookcase. “Pocahontas!” was his reply, “Of course.” you took the book and walked over to the two boys. You placed a kiss on John’s cheek before lying next to Chris. To be honest, you didn’t even need the book. It was Chris’ favourite story and you had seen the movie many times with him. “In 1607,” you half sang and began the story.

“Until you can paint with all the colours of the wind.” You ended and looked at Chris, his hand gripped your hoodie tightly and was fast asleep. You smiled softly and pried his hand loose. John helped you of the bed and you stroke the young boy’s cheek. “Sleep well love.” You kissed his head and took John’s hand. You left the little light on and checked the time. It was 7:15, time to get ready for the gala. Right at that moment your mother called. “Heey!” you greeted, intertwining your hand with John’s. “Hello dear, I, uhm, I have bad news.” You frowned and turned to John. “What is it?” John’s face turned worried and he squeezed your hand. “(y/n), darling. There is an emergency at work. Your dad and I have to leave for Japan in an hour.” Your jaw dropped, “But what about Chris?!” John searched your eyes and you sighed. “I have to watch him, right?” you asked in a soft tone. “I’m sorry (y/n). I know it’s your gala tonight, but your grandparents are out too.” You sighed, “No, it’s okay. When are you two back?” John’s eyes softened as he spotted the disappointment in your eyes. “Tomorrow, around 3 am. If it all works out.” You hummed, “Okay, good luck.” “Thank you dear. We’ll make it up to you. We love you, tell Chris yeah?” you sighed, “I will. We love you too. Be careful.” “ We will. Thank you again, strong girl you are.” You smiled softly before hanging up and turning to John. 

“I’m sorry love, I can’t go tonight.” You looked up at him and he cupped your cheek. “Maybe you can go with Tom and Ace?” John shook his head. “No if you’re not going, I’m not going.” “But John! It’s the graduation gala! You only have one!” he nodded at that, “But I don’t want to spend it without you.” you pouted slightly, “I’m sorry.” You whispered and he bowed down to kiss you. he pulled you more against him. As he pulled away, he looked you deeply in the eyes. “Don’t. I have a plan.” You frowned slightly as he pulled you to your bedroom. “Just put on what you were planning on wearing. Call me when you’re ready.” With that he bolted out of the room. You stood there for a split second before turning to your outfit. You looked at your outfit and smiled softly, it was perfect. ( http://www.polyvore.com/stay-at-home-dance-outfit_used_for_my_story/set?id=156855478 )

You put on your make up, styled your hair and finished with accessories, such like the necklace John had given you. Half an hour later you were finished and you softly called out to John. He bounded upstairs, he had changed into a white dress shirt, black with gold bowtie and black slacks. “Wow, (y/n). You look beautiful!” you blushed slightly placing a kiss to his lips. “You too, I like the bowtie.” You said straightening it. He pushed his chin out and led you downstairs. When you reached the ground he put his hands in front of your eyes. “Alright, follow my lead.” You giggled and padded on your bare feet where John led you. A door opened and you assumed it was the living room. John gently pushed the door shut with his also bare feet. "Ready?” he asked and you nodded. John took his hands away, making you gasp at the sight in front of you. John had lit candles, pulled out two glasses of red wine and your phone was placed in the stereo, playing your favourite song. “Oh, John.” You turned towards him and hugged him tightly. You pulled back and kissed him softly. John smiled into the kiss and he kissed you back fiercely. After a while you both pulled back for air, but still letting your foreheads touch. “I love you John.” You whispered. He pressed soft kisses all over your face, “I love you too, (y/n).”

He then led you to the table and handed you the glass. “Cheers, to an unforgettable evening.” You said drinking your wine. You were never the one for really strong liquor. More a wine person. You two drank in silence before John stood up. “May I have this dance?” he had his hand stretched out, you nodded and took his hand. John led you to the open space in the living room and you placed one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. He placed his free hand on your waist. You both swayed along the Little Talks of Monsters and Men. You smiled up at John and he smiled back, placing a kiss on your cheek.

The two of you danced until the clock hit twelve. The song changed Fooled Around and Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop. You had both of your hands on John’s shoulders, his hands around your waist. You placed your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. John pressed a kiss to your head, before leaning on it. He hummed along with the song, softly singing to you. Slowly the song came to an end and you felt sleepy. John picked up your phone, blew out the candles and carried you upstairs. “Go change love.” You nodded as he left the room, searching his own stash of spare clothes. It wasn’t the first time that he had flee his house. He came back and you were already in bed. Trying to stay awake with his shirt on and almost sleeping. “Goodnight love.” John whispered hugging you tightly, “Sleep well John.”


End file.
